Déjà vu
by staybackhuman
Summary: KakaSaku. Meses após a luta contra Kaguya, Sakura cai em um portal que a leva a seu possível futuro: casada com Sasuke, com uma filha e não satisfeita com todas as decisões que tomou com a própria vida. Ela descobrirá que nem sempre realizar seu maior sonho é sua maior chance de ser feliz, e que existe potencial em cada pequena escolha. Mais ou menos canon com o Post-war.
1. Chapter 1

**NA** : Essa fic tem como foco o ship Kakashi x Sakura e entendo que muitas pessoas não se sentem confortáveis com esse casal. Se esse for o seu caso, deixo aqui esse aviso.

O primeiro capítulo é curto, pois já há muito tempo não escrevo, mas planejo ir melhorando com o tempo e o segundo capítulo já está bem adiantado. Se qualquer erro for localizado, por gentileza, me avisar! :)

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Embora ele tenha chegado perto de destruir meu ship favorito que é Sasusaku. Acho que nunca vou superar esse final. ¬¬'

 **Capítulo 1:** Nunca dê as costas a elementos desconhecidos

Sakura só queria uma missão. Uma missão normal depois de tantos acontecimentos em tão curto espaço de tempo, para que pudesse sentir o terror e adrenalina de ser uma ninja.

Uma missão de nada, talvez de rank B, em que não precisasse se preocupar tanto com a probabilidade de alguém se machucar e precisar de suas skills médicas. Sakura já estava saturada do hospital. Saturada do sangue de seus compatriotas. 'Uma missão de alguns dias, shishou', ela pedira, _'Alguma medicina que eu precise buscar ou brutamontes de alguma vila próxima que precise de uma correção?'_

Tsunade levantara brevemente os olhos do último documento que precisava assinar, calculando. Não estava em seus planos mandar qualquer um dos integrantes do Time 7 em missões tão cedo, com todas as ocorrências recentes em consideração. Porém, uma só olhada para sua pupila mais jovem e a decisão estava tomada. Uma pessoa tão jovem não deveria ter aquele nível de angústia nos olhos.

 _-Leve Naruto e Kakashi com você. Patrulha da borda. Rank A, porque nossas fronteiras se encontram um pouco distorcidas com o fim da guerra, mas não acredito que terão problemas._

Sakura pegara o pergaminho que lhe fora lançado por sua mentora e líder e pouco tempo depois saía de Konoha acompanhada de seu antigo professor e seu melhor amigo.

Na verdade ela gostaria de ter ido _sozinha_.

Com a partida de Sasuke em seu caminho de redenção, Sakura ficara um pouco desorientada. Ela tinha em mente esperar, -claro, foi o que prometera - mas esperar não era realmente seu forte. Na primeira vez que Sasuke saíra, em circunstâncias extremamente diferentes, Sakura possuía um objetivo. Não ficou esperando que Naruto o trouxesse envolto em fitas como um presente - só no início, o que a fez se arrepender amargamente. Ela treinou, estudou, construiu um caminho de respeito para si.

Mas agora? Agora ela não sabia se ele voltaria em alguns meses, semanas ou anos. Ou mesmo em que pé o relacionamento dos dois estaria.

Os únicos assuntos em que Sasuke era direto envolviam vingança ou em quantas partes ele poderia quebrar Naruto sem que a Hokage declarasse ato de traição à vila. Se eles seriam um casal ou apenas tentariam reatar uma amizade que existia previamente, nunca ficara claro. Ela nem sabia se eles se enquadravam na categoria de Conhecidos.

Então Sakura pedira a missão para se distrair e depois organizar os pensamentos.

Com Naruto na missão ela só conseguiria completar o primeiro objetivo. Sem dúvidas ela precisaria estar sozinha para o segundo. Mas cavalo dado não se olha os dentes.

A missão em si fora bem simples como Tsunade previra. Eles chegaram na borda, Naruto fez amizades com cada pessoa em todos os postos, Kakashi fingiu estar imerso em seus livros enquanto tomava nota de cada falha em estoques de armas. E quantidade de sentinelas. E outros detalhes que com certeza a Godaime ficaria sabendo em tempo. Sakura fazia o mesmo, porém oficialmente e com maior diplomacia. Kakashi chegara a brincar que quando tomasse o posto de Hokage deixaria Sakura com toda a papelada necessária, o que o fez ganhar encaradas viciosas de sua ex aluna e um espantar de mãos quando ele tentou bagunçar seu cabelo. Quando toda a fronteira sudoeste do Fogo com o País dos Rios havia sido inspecionada, os integrantes do Time Kakashi vestiram suas respectivas mochilas de viagem e partiram para Konoha.

Exatamente no caminho é que os problemas se encontravam. Nada que não pudesse ser resolvido na base de dividir e conquistar. Afinal, só alguns ladrões um pouco mais inteligentes que o padrão surgindo para tentar instaurar o terror. Na verdade, eles não representaram obstáculo algum. O desafio chegou quando, sozinha no ponto de encontro que marcaram assim que terminassem de imobilizar os ninjas inimigos, Sakura se viu diante do que em sua pouca experiência com outras dimensões seria um portal. Um portal que ela estudaria a uns bons passos de distância e uma boa dose de cautela se não fosse a imagem refletida do outro lado.

O portal propriamente dito erguia-se até os galhos mais baixos das árvores a sua volta, o que era um pouco acima da altura de Sakura. Não havia selos, nem pergaminhos, nem símbolos no chão que indicassem um jutsu. Ele mesmo parecia uma porta sem umbral com as bordas pouco nítidas onde se encontrava com a realidade. Não poderia ser genjutsu, Sakura raciocinou, pois não havia influxo de chakra próximo a ser perturbado. Não parecia também ninjutsu que ela pudesse ter encontrado, pois não havia sinal de pessoas por quilômetros naquela região com exceção das pobres almas imóveis a seus pés e o portal aparecera do ar aparentemente. A menos que o jutsu tivesse surgido do outro lado.

Sakura deu dois passos a frente e voltou um hesitante. Já tivera o suficiente de decisões impulsivas por uma vida e não estava disposta a repetir essa viagem, por mais que a imagem que via no portal já denunciasse um certo grau de instabilidade mental. Procurou, sem tirar os olhos da anomalia a sua frente, o sinalizador que trouxera e o disparou, pois preferia ter um backup caso algo desse errado na sua inspeção. Até o velho Kakashi-sensei poderia oferecer uma explicação. Uma menos histérica do que a que passava pela mente da rosada no momento.

Em pouco tempo Sakura ouviu a aproximação de seus amigos e se virou para recepcioná-los, o bastante para ver Kakashi aparecendo em meio as árvores e ouvir os gritos de Naruto se gabando de sua fácil vitória, mas não o suficiente para perceber a apreensão em seus olhos.

Porque ela tinha que ter virado as costas para a anomalia.

A última coisa que percebeu antes de ser engolida pelo portal, fora a mão esticada de seu antigo professor em sua direção.

xXx

Horrível? Odiaram? Gostaram? Por favor, deixem-me saber. :)


	2. Só um sonho

**NA** : Sei que isso ainda parece um Sasusaku, mas nunca tive muita paciência com fics em que Sakura magicamente descobre que nunca amou Sasuke. Destruir a imagem que você tinha de uma vida perfeita demora um tempo, construir um novo relacionamento, mais ainda.

Não fiquei muito satisfeita com esse capítulo porque é muita explicação, mas melhoro na próxima, prometo!

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 2:** Só um sonho

-Você já acordou? -disse a voz que Sakura mal conseguiu distinguir ao recobrar a consciência.-Melhor não abrir os olhos ainda antes de ouvir a explicação. A maioria de nós fica um pouco nauseada quando se vê.

Sakura já estava nauseada quando viu o que havia no portal antes de ser rudemente transportada para o outro lado, mas achou que não valeria o esforço explicar. A dona da voz possivelmente já saberia disso.

Sakura abriu um olho e depois o outro, incerta.

Yep. Com certeza já saberia.

Porque olhando de volta para Sakura estavam seus próprios olhos.

-Ok,-disse a sósia se inclinando para longe de Sakura,-sempre fomos teimosas, consigo conviver com isso. Mas deixei um balde a seu lado caso a vertigem piore.

Sakura se levantou do chão onde estava estirada e estudou a sala onde se encontrava. Não havia sinal do portal por onde viera, mas ela reconhecia o próprio cheiro e estilo de arrumação nos móveis do cômodo onde estava de pé, desnorteada. Um sofá no canto da sala em um tom de café parecido com sua poltrona favorita do hospital, uma mesa de centro simples que ela jurava que tinha visto em sua dimensão original mas ainda não comprara, uns arranjos de flores discretos na estante, junto com fotos que o reflexo da lâmpada não deixava identificar e…

-Não é um genjutsu.-disse a Sakura dessa dimensão. - Aquilo é o que você pensa que é, mas não é uma reflexão dos seus desejos ocultos ou qualquer dessas baboseiras que a Ino deve ter te falado a essa altura.

Pro inferno que não era genjutsu, pensou Sakura.

Porque ao se aproximar um passo da estante o que claramente era um retrato de Sasuke,Sakura e uma garota na puberdade se revelou.

-Onde... balde?-disse Sakura, já se virando em direção ao aparato na base do sofá e esvaziando o conteúdo de seu estômago nele.

A outra Sakura, ou Sakura-cópia, como a chamava em sua cabeça, suspirou e sentou no sofá ao lado dela, encarando os porta-retratos a distância.

Sakura era uma pessoa razoavelmente forte com situações incomuns, veja você. A primeira vez que viu um corpo ser dissecado na sua frente, aos doze, não causou mais que um desconforto e respeito pelos ninjas médicos que faziam o trabalho, enquanto Ino controlava suas mãos trêmulas do lado de fora da sala. Na luta contra o Sasori, uma espada atravessada no seu estômago, Sakura só conseguia pensar em como extrair informações sobre o Orochimaru e se chegaria consciente o suficiente para passar os dados para Naruto. Infernos, ela foi novamente empalada por Madara e ainda teve a frieza de se chatear ao perceber que Sasuke pouco se importou com seu estado de saúde na época.

Então ela se julgou no direito de passar mal só essa vez ao cair em um portal no qual havia se enxergado e ver o equivalente de seu futuro feliz, muito obrigada.

-Você me parece bem jovem, mas acho que já passou pela Kaguya, certo?-a cabeça de Sakura, ainda perto do balde acenou, sem forças.- Passou pelas dimensões com o Obito-san?-um novo aceno de cabeça.-Pois bem, depois que isso ocorreu, por alguma razão, esses portais se abrem a minha volta involuntariamente e parecem se conectar com novas 'nós' em outras dimensões...'

Sakura saiu de perto do balde, limpando a boca, e ficou de pé, ainda muito desconfortável. Tudo isso era uma loucura. E isso era dizer muita coisa, considerando tudo que acontecera em toda a sua vida somada a bizarrice dos últimos dois meses com o Tsukuyomi Eterno e tudo mais. Ainda não estava convencida de que seu corpo não estava são e salvo e sendo carregado por Kakashi-sensei de volta para a vila. Isso seria péssimo para sua reputação quando fosse solicitar verba para seu novo projeto com Ino. A médica com psicológico não confiável tentando abrir uma instituição mental. Se Danzo ainda estivesse vivo, todos os seus Sharingan estariam se revirando.

Ela vinha tentando bagunçar o próprio fluxo de chakra desde a hora em que vira o portal, na esperança da ilusão desaparecer e ela voltar a segurança de sua própria consciência, em vão. O enjoo que sentira, por sinal, fora bem real. O cheiro, a familiaridade do local onde se encontrava... Ela caíra em um portal, em uma dimensão que aparentemente refletia a própria, com seus próprios indivíduos também refletidos, vulgo uma nova Sakura. Uma Sakura pelo menos uns doze anos mais velha, se os cálculos da idade da pré-adolescente de cabelos negros como os de Sasuke da foto estivessem corretos. E se por algum milagre fosse sua filha com ele, embora essa Sakura mais velha não parecesse exatamente mais velha...no máximo uns dois centímetros mais alta…

Sakura estreitou os olhos em desconfiança…

-Jutsu de rejuvenescimento da Tsunade-shishou,- disse a Sakura mais velha. - Você já aprendeu isso, e não tente aprender a de aumentar o busto ,-emendou com o nariz franzido em desgosto- não vale a pena. Mesmo. Mas voltando ao assunto, você estava fazendo algo, possivelmente bagunçada psicologicamente e repentinamente um portal te trouxe para cá, suponho eu. Isso não acontece só com você. De tempos em tempos, várias de nós caem na minha dimensão. Não sei porque, só sei que todas são mais novas que eu. Em todas as dimensões participamos da luta com a Kaguya, mas o caminho até chegar nessa luta e o que acontece depois varia para cada uma… a maioria de nós não se encontra casada com meu marido atual e são bem felizes, veja você...

Sakura piscou e se sentou na cadeira oposta ao sofá.

-Ok, calma. Dimensões eu aceito, pulei em várias. Pandimensionalidade…-Sakura fez uma careta.-Ok, eu acredito na possibilidade de nossas escolhas nos levarem a dimensões separadas e existir mundos paralelos… mas, uma 'eu' que é casada com o Sasuke-kun, tem uma filha e não está pulando de alegria por causa disso, aparentemente?-terminou com os olhos arregalados.

-Eu nunca disse que não sou feliz com a vida que tenho com meu marido e Sarada-chan.-disse a sósia, veementemente.- Estou dizendo que para todos os efeitos, podemos tomar outras deciões e sermos felizes mesmo assim.

-Sasuke-kun continua viajando, né?

-Mais ou menos. Ele acabou de voltar de uma das viagens, mas não tenho certeza de quando ele sai para a próxima.-disse a Sakura mais velha, dando de ombros. Sakura conseguia ver no semblante dela que ainda o amava muito e que estava feliz por ele voltar, mas podia também ver o esforço que custava nunca ter a pessoa que você ama realmente perto. Fora a extrema decepção de saber que por mais que ela fosse esperar, Sasuke parecia sempre estar um passo demais fora de seu alcance. Nisso, a idéa de genjutsu se desfez. Aquele diálogo, nem outro ser humano, nem sua própria cabeça conseguiriam inventar.

-Eu acredito em você.-ela atestou.-Mas como isso funciona a partir de agora? Você tenta entender porque outras de nós caem aqui? Existe alguma guerra nessa dimensão que você precise evitar em outras? Você está doente?-disparou em sequência. A outra apenas levantou as mãos em um gesto apaziguador.

-Hey, hey, calma. Não estou doente, não há guerra no momento, embora algumas lutas sejam inevitáveis. Já tentei entender o porquê, também. Pode haver uma leve correção que precise ser feita em cada uma das dimensões. Eu entendo também que isso não acontece apenas com a gente. Suponhamos que essa correção precise ser feita em um ambiente longe do nosso em outra dimensão, eu imagino que outra pessoa fique responsável por essa área como eu estou sendo atualmente. Eu já medi o chakra solto em cada portal aberto, o seu por exemplo, soltou bem pouco, como se pouca coisa na nossa linha do tempo fosse divergente. Pode ser só o universo tentando se consertar depois de toda a manipulação que a Kaguya fez. As visitas que recebo são todas rápidas e aparentemente sem sentido.

A partir daí Sakura ficou sem saber o que dizer, se levantando e caminhando até a janela. Aquela casa não era a mesma em que morava na outra dimensão e se aproximando da cortina e a afastando da janela, Sakura pôde ver que sua versão mais madura tinha uma vista muito melhor também. À sua frente, se erguia diretamente a montanha Hokage, com todos os que ela já conhecia, com o acréscimo de Kakashi e…

-Naruto…-disse, levando as mãos a boca.-Oh...ele, eu sabia…-e disfarçadamente limpou uma lágrima que teimou em arder no canto de seus olhos.

-Ele sempre será nosso sol, não é?-soou a voz suave e cheia de afeição da sósia ao falar de Naruto.

Sakura acenou energicamente.

-Pois bem, -disse a sósia, tirando os olhos da montanha Hokage- não temos muito tempo juntas, então te passarei um resumo do que eu sei. Em algum momento da sua vida, e esse momento está próximo, você terá que fazer uma decisão. Não podemos ignorar que nesse ponto na sua vida só existe uma incógnita, e ela é o Sasuke-kun. O dilema será basicamente entre decidir se vale a pena esperar por ele ou não.-nisso Sakura, que já havia aberto a boca para retrucar foi interrompida.-E não repita que você irá, porque temos a mesma cabeça e a conheço bem. Eu vou te dar uma outra opção. Eu posso te mostrar o que te aguarda se você aceitar o que ele tem a lhe oferecer. Posso te passar um pouco do resultado das outras escolhas, e no fim, quando você for transportada para sua dimensão, você toma essa decisão, OK? Eu sei que você o ama, mas justamente por isso, se você aceitar esperar terá que ser de coração, tudo bem?

Sakura olhou mais uma vez para as montanhas Hokage e pensou novamente em como as pessoas reagiriam quando ela voltasse pelo portal. Pelo menos ela esperava que desse certo e, se no final, tudo fosse um sonho seria melhor ainda. Pensou que naquela dimensão ela tinha o que queria e não se sentia realizada. Pensou que ela poderia ter uma filha. Com os cabelos de Sasuke… com os olhos de Sasuke. E com a ausência dele. Uma filha sem um pai para lhe fazer companhia? Seria essa a insatisfação de sua versão mais velha? Ela que teve os dois pais e uma infância razoavelmente feliz, ter uma criança por um sonho egoista e condená-la a viver sem a figura paterna? Não que não conhecesse pessoas com essa história e que fossem felizes, mas...

-Tudo bem.

A Sakura mais madura se aproximou de sua contraparte e encostou sua testa na dela, encaixando os dedos médio e anular em cada lado de sua fronte.

-Isso vai doer.

E sem aviso, Sakura sentiu-se puxada pelo portal novamente. Sentiu sua consciência ser reprimida, como se estivesse de novo no Exame Chunin com Ino e ela a dominasse em seu jutsu. Sentiu até uma resposta de seu subconsciente adormecido e domado depois da puberdade, e então sentiu a violência do que estava passando. Não conseguia gritar, ou se mexer, só sentia sendo puxada para trás e mais adiante, com imagens a bombardeando em ordem invertida. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada do que via, imediatamente após cada imagem desaparecer, e a dor em sua fronte só aumentava.

Sakura viu-se assistindo diversas versões de si mesmas caindo na dimensão da que a recepcionara, suas reações, suas idades, mas não assimilou muita coisa. O que mais a bombardeava era o 'de novo' e 'de novo' que passava pela cabeça da sua versão mais velha, sempre mais desesperada. Ela havia conhecido muitas versões de si mesma, aquela Sakura, e cada vez que uma nova Sakura caía em sua dimensão, ela se perguntava quando alguém consertaria a dela mesma.

' _Feliz com o Sasuke-kun, uma ova_ ', pensou a mais nova, antes de tudo ficar negro novamente.

xXx


	3. Diferente do esperado

**NA:** Depois de muito tempo peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas eu tentei compensar em tamanho de capítulo. Tentei regionalizar as falas do Kakashi na minha cabeça, mas o maaah, maah e o yare, yare não tem como, ai desisti do resto também.

Qualquer erro, por favor acenem as bandeirinhas. E por favor comentem se gostaram ou não, fiquei mega satisfeita e motivada com os comentários que recebi até o momento! :D

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 3:** Diferente do esperado

-Kakashi-sensei, você recebeu a mensagem? Sakura-chan acordou!-gritou Naruto do lado de fora do quarto de hospital. Kakashi obviamente sabia, pois não se sujeitaria a passar perto daquele lugar por algo menos que um ente querido que voltou de um coma após sumir em um portal dimensional e voltar pelo lado errado do mesmo. Vulgo, a quinze metros do solo e inconsciente.

-Yare, yare.-respondeu, abrindo a porta do quarto e encontrando Tsunade sentada ao lado de sua companheira de equipe.-Mas mantenha seu tom baixo agora, hm?

Tsunade se levantou, dando espaço para Naruto que já se encontrava sufocando Sakura de perguntas e cuidados. O mesmo havia entrado em curto quando vira Sakura desaparecer pelo portal e reaparecer imediatamente depois logo acima de sua cabeça, mas mesmo transfixado no corpo caindo acima de si teve frieza o suficiente para conjurar dois clones e salvar a mesma de se estatelar no solo, embora não tenha servido de muito ajuda a partir dali, com ela desacordada e tudo o mais. Kakashi tivera que gastar o pouco de paciência que sobrara depois do contratempo com os bandidos que enfrentaram convencendo Naruto de que Sakura ficaria bem se, pelo amor de Kami, conseguissem transportar ela direto para Tsunade sem que o loiro sofresse um colapso nervoso.

Sakura dera um sorriso frágil e um cumprimento para Kakashi antes de se sujeitar a miríade de dúvidas sobre sua saúde que Naruto a lançava, e ele se viu sinceramente contente de ver sua companheira de equipe novamente bem e vivaz. Mas o ninja mais velho logo percebeu algo estranho. Por mais que fisicamente a rosada parecesse bem e respondesse bem ao excesso de estímulo que era Naruto em modo hiperativo, havia algo de diferente em suas reações. Quando ela olhara para Kakashi, ele conseguiu ver uma expressão de dúvida se formar levemente em seu cenho, antes que ela desviasse o olhar para Naruto. E mesmo assim, de tempos em tempos, era possivel perceber seus olhos perdendo o brilho como se ela estivesse em outro lugar, para focar novamente em seu melhor amigo a tempo de responder alguma pergunta. Ele e Tsunade haviam ficado mais próximos da porta e a ninja médica gesticulou com a cabeça para que saíssem.

-Você percebeu.-acusou ela imediatamente após fecharem a porta do quarto e seguirem para um corredor vazio do hospital.

-O que aconteceu, Tsunade-sama?-perguntou Kakashi, se escorando em uma parede com os braços cruzados. -Ela está… distraída…- ' _um trauma craniano?'_ , se indagou, negando a possibilidade logo em seguida, afinal Naruto não deixara Sakura se aproximar do chão, muito menos acertar a cabeça em algo.

Tsunade coçou a ponte do nariz, inquieta.-Eu sei que pareceu que ela entrou e saiu do portal imediatamente depois, Kakashi, mas ela me contou que passou pelo menos uma hora na outra dimensão. Uma hora conversando com alguém do outro lado...-Um pensamente passou pela cabeça do Copyninja.

-No portal...antes dela ser transportada, eu pensei ter visto algo…

-Uma outra Sakura?-cortou Tsunade.- Sim, foi isso mesmo. Ela disse que caiu em uma dimensão onde havia uma versão dela mais velha, com mais ou menos a mesma história e que deu a ela a opção de…-nisso Tsunade suspirou fazendo aspas com os dedos.-...corrigir o que ela vira na própria vida como um erro… ou algo assim. Sinceramente, estou preocupada. Quando ela acordou a primeira vez, não parou de murmurar sobre Nanadaime, e sobre seu rosto na montanha Hokage, Kakashi. Estava febril e delirante, e não havia uma explicação médica que eu pudesse usar para acalmá-la.-completou, com a unha do polegar entre os dentes. Tirando esses pequenos hábitos que a traíam, Tsunade era o exemplo da calma e concentração.

-Mentalmente, não sei se posso deixar ela seguir com sua vida normal nesse momento. Ela fica tendo esses...flashs… e não consegue se abrir e me contar sobre o que ela está vendo… e eu sei que ela está vendo algo, pois a atividade cerebral dela está sendo registrada, mas estou com as mãos atadas… em qualquer assunto relacionado a mente humana é o paciente que precisa dar o primeiro passo e ela sabe disso mais do que ninguém...

Kakashi saiu do hospital com o que seria um tijolo a mais em sua parede de culpa. A única integrante do time que ainda não tinha atingido a cota de esquisitice seguida de sofrimento em vão parecia estar bem no caminho disso e ele não conseguira ajudar mais uma vez. Ele desceu as escadas de entrada do hospital em direção a rua e foi bombardeado pelo ar gelado que se erguera quando começou a anoitecer. O início do ano sempre era tão frio...

Deu dois passos em direção ao caminho de sua casa.

Parou.

Abaixou a cabeça suspirando resignado e voltou contornando o hospital por fora a um ritmo preguiçoso. Encontrou uma árvore localizada convenientemente em frente à janela do quarto em que a rosada se encontrava e, sem perder o embalo, continuou caminhando, agora na vertical, até um galho que o nivelasse ao cômodo em questão.

E lá estava ela, olhando fixamente a frente enquanto uma enfermeira saía do quarto, com toda a vivacidade de mais cedo extinta de seu rosto e uma expressão de concentração quase dolorida no lugar. Voltando ao que Tsunade dissera mais cedo, Kakashi ficou imaginando como fora o encontro que Sakura tivera para ela concluir que precisava consertar algo em sua vida. Como ninja médica ela já superara sua tutora de forma não oficial, perdendo apenas por quantidade de chakra, e isso apenas por conta da idade. Como uma lutadora, era formidável. Como estrategista era a única que ainda representava algum desafio para Shikamari no Shogi. E isso só levando em consideração que um dos sonhos mais conhecidos de Sakura era o de ser uma kunoichi de exemplo, que nunca seria deixada para trás por seus companheiros.

Não havia nada ali que ela precisasse modificar, pensou ele. E fora do mundo ninja, ela tinha tantos admiradores, apesar de seu temperamento feroz. Era gentil com os civis, leal com todos os seus amigos, mesmo aqueles que talvez ela não precisasse tanto ser.

O que poderia tirar o foco de Sakura dessa forma e que não envolvesse o Sasuke?

Kakashi percebeu que talvez, só talvez, a percepção que ele tinha de Sakura não fosse tão acurada quanto ele pensava. Que ele poderia tê-la largado mais uma vez para resolver os próprios problemas, acreditando piamente que ela, sendo a pessoa madura que era, seria mais do que o suficiente para resolvê-los por si, e concentrando todo o seu tempo em Naruto que era o aspirante a Hokage menos entendido de burocracia da História Ninja - com exceção talvez do próprio Hashirama.

Mas ele não fizera nada mais do que seguir a liderança da própria rosada, que também dividia exaustivamente seu tempo entre hospital e jinchuuriki. Ela nunca demonstrara perto dele algo como insatisfação; um pouco de ansiedade talvez, mas essa era Sakura: vibrante. Se ele possuísse um dicionário, haveria ao lado do nome dela: não agitar e abrir logo depois. Sakura passava completamente a aura de 'posso resolver/tenho tudo sob controle', principalmente se a ocorrência fosse no hospital. Mas a culpa do abandono começara a pesar um pouco em Kakashi.

Ou, talvez a culpa recaísse em Sasuke, afinal. Se Sakura encontrou uma versão pararela de si, esse seria um denominador em comum e já havia algumas semanas que o Uchiha partira de Konoha com permissão de Tsunade, o que seria mais do que o suficiente para enviar Sakura em um caminho de dúvidas. Mas a tal versão paralela poderia ser uma farsa também, se não fosse a confiança que Kakashi tinha no discernimento de Sakura. Uma hora de conversa era o suficiente para que ela descobrisse qualquer fraude e ela gastara muito menos tempo na versão Zetsu de Neji.

Ao suspirar pela quantidade de 'mas' que seu cérebro lhe provera, Kakashi teve a vista embaçada por sua respiração condensada e decidiu que era o suficiente de stalk por um dia. Sakura já havia se deitado e se encontrava no décimo sono e Kakashi não queria mais nenhuma fama perversa -por mais que na maioria das vezes as famas o divertissem-, principalmente envolvendo sua ex-aluna. Desceu calmamente a árvore, tateou sua nova cópia do primeiro Icha-Icha e tomou uma decisão. Havia negligenciado Sakura vezes demais.

Ele poderia mudar isso.

xXx

Kakashi não se encontrava no melhor dos humores naquele dia. Tsunade o intimara logo cedo em um dia absurdamente frio - cedo sendo logo após seu encontro com Obito no cenotáfio - para avisá-lo que nos próximos meses estaria afastado de missões para começar seu treinamento para Hokage.

Para ser honesto, ele não poderia dizer que estava surpreso. Tsunade já demonstrara várias vezes insatisfação pelo peso em papel necessário para seguir no cargo e ele mesmo já fora uma vez quase nomeado como seu substituto na destruição de Konoha pelo Pein, perdendo para Danzo, o que não era um pensamento muito animador.

No fim ele sabia que não havia escapatória e só esperava mesmo que Naruto tivesse amadurecido antes para essa etapa ser pulada, porém Tsunade parecia determinada pela passagem de manto e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer em relação a isso. Como consequência, Kakashi precisou ficar a tarde inteira em reunião com o Conselho - Homura e Koharu, que já passavam dos setenta anos com um vigor de causar inveja à Tsunade-, ouvindo o que esperavam dele como líder e como a situação econômica e política da vila se encontrava no momento - o que ele já sabia na pele, visto que era mandado em várias missões 'diplomáticas' a fim de lidar justamente com essa situação econômica e política.

Então sim,Copy Ninja no Kakashi estava um pouco aborrecido. Não era fácil perceber, pois seu rosto continuava impassível e seus olhos continuavam caídos e seus ombros ainda estavam curvados, mas o tique de irritação estava lá nos punhos cerrados que ele tentava abrir dedo a dedo, enquanto caminhava de volta para casa - o que poderia ou não incluir uma parada no velho bar shinobi- naquela tarde de domingo. Um domingo na torre Hokage em um dia frio o suficiente para ele desenterrar um de seus cachecóis do armário… péssimo presságio para uma carreira de liderança.

-Ah…- murmurou, parando no meio do caminho de repente e pondo a mão na nuca, nervoso. -Sasuke voltaria para vila hoje, hm?

E ali estava o Uchiha, em um banco da praça pela qual Kakashi passava do lado oposto naquele momento (e como ele amaldiçoava ter escolhido aquele caminho!), ao lado de Sakura, conversando de forma tão baixa que mesmo com sua audição aguçada Kakashi ainda não conseguia compreender uma palavra. Não que quisesse espiar os dois jovens, mas ele era maduro o bastante para admitir que estava um pouco curioso sobre o que eles poderiam estar conversando.

Vendo os dois juntos e (estranhamente) interagindo serviu como choque de realidade para o grisalho. E ele se amaldiçoou mais uma vez - mau dia, mau dia- ao perceber que não tivera tantas oportunidades de diálogo com Sakura para entender um pouco o que se passava em sua mente desde o incidente do portal. E lá se foram pelo menos algumas semanas de protelação, na qual ele poderia muito bem ter lido o 'que há abaixo da superfície' daquela cabeça rosada e confirmar se as preocupações de Tsunade tinham algum fundamento.

Principalmente se Sasuke estivesse envolvido.

-Eto… o que está feito, está feito. Posso apenas esperar uma nova oportunidade…-resmungou, já seguindo seu caminho. E ele teria ido embora sem pensar duas vezes, não fosse o súbito cheiro de sal invadindo seu nariz protegido pela máscara.

' _Sério?_ ', pensou olhando pro céu nublado, ' _Sério?_ ', amaldiçoou, ajeitando o cachecol que usava e dando a volta em direção ao lugar de onde provinha o cheiro, ou seja, o banco na qual Sakura se encontrava sentada, agora sozinha. Sasuke já estava desaparecendo para o centro da vila sem olhar para trás e Sakura rapidamente limpou os olhos ao perceber a presença de Kakashi, abaixando seu rosto sob o próprio cachecol verde. O cheiro das lágrimas já tão familiares, no entanto, não foi eliminado.

Kakashi odiava aquele cheiro.

-Yo.-cumprimentou levantando a mão em um gesto já conhecido.- Posso me sentar?

Sakura riu e deu tapinhas no lado do banco onde Sasuke havia sentado, mas Kakashi a ignorou e sentou do outro lado.

-Raro te ver longe do hospital.

-Tsunade me proibiu de passar mais do que meu tempo estipulado lá.-ela respondeu, apoiando o rosto na mão e olhando para o centro da praça onde algumas crianças brincavam com kunais de madeira e bufafam nuvens de vapor pelo exercício físico. Não parecia exatamente satisfeita, considerando a careta que ameaçou aparecer em seu rosto.

-Isso nunca lhe impediu antes.

Agora a careta realmente se manifestou.

-Ela ameaçou me usar como voluntária no novo jutsu de religamento de nervos que ela está criando.

-Ah…-respondeu, agora olhando para o céu.-Persuasivo. -Sakura apenas acenou veementemente.

Olhando para a rosada com o canto dos olhos, ele analisou seu comportamento. Quando ele sentiu o cheiro das lágrimas de Sakura, imediatamente assumira que ela e Sasuke haviam brigado. Ou mais especificamente que ele havia sido insensível com algo que Sakura dissera e ido embora para não lidar com as consequências. Ele sabia que Sasuke estava mudando para se tornar um ser humano decente, mas ele ainda não possuía _aquela_ confiança de que isso ocorreria em menos de um ano pelo menos.

Mas observando Sakura agora, Kakashi não conseguiu sentir a aura de uma pessoa quebrada emocionalmente. Ela parecia cansada, mas… Ok. Calma até. Talvez sua intervenção tenha se demonstrado desnecessária.

-Eu acho que eu posso ter feito algo muito idiota e sem volta agora.

Ou talvez ele pudesse continuar sentado, escutando o desabafo da rosada. Sakura continuava sem olhar para ele quando completou.

-Eu acabei de arriscar minha felicidade. Mais uma vez.

 _Ah... Ela se declarou para ele novamente_. Por alguma razão, isso deixou um gosto amargo quando Kakashi engoliu sua reação de surpresa. Quando Sakura se declarara para Sasuke pela última vez e sua recompensa fora um genjutsu que a incapacitou imediatamente mesmo ela sendo especialista em se livrar de ilusões, Kakashi a defendera com ênfase, enfurecido com a capacidade de Sasuke de ignorar todos os laços que criara em função de um objetivo fantasioso. Atualmente, ele se sentia até surpreso com a força de sua reação. Conseguia até sentir o sangue se concentrando em suas orelhas ao se lembrar. Ele teria que se esforçar muito para fazer um discurso tão emocional quanto aquele na sua nomeação como Hokage.

-Você já se fez isso antes, não é como se ficasse mais difícil com o tempo, certo? Você se declarar para ele, eu quis dizer…

Sakura se virou para ele como se fosse retrucar algo, mas nada saiu de sua boca. Franziu o cenho, estreitou os olhos, abriu a boca novamente, mas o que saiu foi algo diferente do que os dois esperavam.

-É estranho ver você assim…- quando Kakashi não mostrou sinais de que havia entendido sua linha de pensamento ela continuou, sorrindo. - Sem o hitaiate cobrindo seu rosto, com os dois olhos abertos. Sem o risco de cair de exaustão por excesso de uso do Sharingan, para variar.

Então ela estava evadindo a pergunta? Não que Kakashi a pudesse julgar. Eles não costumavam ter conversas com esse teor e com exceção de ordens durante missões, ele enfrentaria dificuldades para se lembrar da última vez em que dera uma resposta clara para qualquer pergunta feita a ele. Era um mecanismo defensivo e ofensivo ao mesmo tempo (pois irritava qualquer ser vivente) e um muito útil de se exercitar. Mas sendo utilizado pela ninja médica… aquilo era raro. Feito apenas quando ela estava escondendo um problema para benefício de outra pessoa, de fato. Kakashi estreitou os olhos em desconfiança.

-Mesmo? Eu acho que me deixou mais novo.-retrucou sorrindo. Se estavam jogando esse jogo...

-Eu acho que ver sua olheira replicada dá uma impressão contrária.-o sorriso de Kakashi ficou levemente menos pronunciado sob a máscara.

-E eu acho que para alguém proibida de exercer funções médicas, você está perigosamente perto de começar um diagnóstico.

Sakura abanou a mão, se desfazendo da ameaça e depois de trocarem algumas amenidades sobre o dia a dia de missões, se levantou do banco, ajeitando sua saia-avental e as polainas de mesma cor que usava para se esquentar. Acenou para se despedir, sorrindo como se não tivesse derramado lágrimas minutos antes. Kakashi acenou com a cabeça e se levantou, com plena intenção de começar e terminar a noite gelada embaixo de seu cobertor.

Ele não conseguira extrair nada dela em relação ao portal. Mas era o de se esperar, ela perceberia facilmente se Kakashi a tentasse manipular nesse assunto. Kakashi era um ninja, e como tal, sabia exercer a paciência. E como se via responsável por ela, ele iria aproveitar essa oportunidade para se aproximar da integrante que ele possuía menos conexão emocional em seu time.

xXx

Foi por puro acaso que Kakashi encontrou Sasuke no dia seguinte. Estava saindo da torre Hokage depois de um dia extenuante assinando documentos sob o olhar crítico de Tsunade, quando Sasuke chegava com uma bolsa de viagem pendurada no ombro.

-Mah, mah, acabou de chegar e já vai voltar para sua peregrinação, hm?

Sasuke se virou ao escutar sua voz e acenou com a cabeça. Ainda não tinha desenvolvido uma grande gama de expressões faciais, mas já não possuía aquela aura de irritação ao ter contato com outras pessoas. As viagens poderiam realmente auxiliá-lo no fim, supôs Kakashi.

-Só voltei porque a Hokage solicitou que os primeiros reportes fossem pessoais.-o que fazia sentido, considerando o tanto que Kakashi tivera que ouvir sobre manter o (agora sim) último Uchiha sob escrutínio. Possivelmente depois de uns meses, Sasuke teria a liberdade necessária para viajar sem data de volta. Mas até lá, os civis de Konoha precisavam se lembrar e ver Sasuke passeando pela vila um pouco mais.

-Ah, Naruto sabe da sua volta?

Sasuke negou com a cabeça.

-Só encontrei a Sakura, Naruto está em alguma missão.

-Hm…-murmurou Kakashi, pensando em como abordar a questão que queria fazer. - Sakura-chan, é? Você teve que dizer não a mais algum pedido dela de ir com você?-disse como se fosse uma piada. Como se fosse possível fazer uma piada com o choro da rosada.

A aura de irritação que Kakashi estava tão feliz de ver extinta voltou com força total. Não que ele sentisse qualquer intenção assassina em Sasuke, era mais como se ele estivesse...em um estado de birra. O que só o chocou mais quando o viu tentar recompor sua compostura e dizer com o rosto neutro.

-Na verdade eu a convidei.

Kakashi sabia que o Uchiha percebeu seus olhos se abrirem mais do que o normal quando ele terminou na mesma respiração.

-Ela me negou.

Kakashi ainda não tinha recuperado o jeito de como piscar quando Sasuke terminou de subir as escadas e entrou na sala de Tsunade.


End file.
